I Don't Know What Came Over Me
by fernazab
Summary: The characters are inexplicably feeling impulses to do things that they normally wouldn't do. And they have no idea what's going on. Victim #2: Morgana, who gets a sweet tooth. Crack!fic.
1. Merlin

**We wanted to play with OOC situations. So we decided to make the characters do things that we would do... Erm, so far it's silly things that we would do. Though, the following isn't necessarily something silly. We'll explain why it's not silly afterward. _Anyway, this will be updated as often as we find inspiration. Which very well could be never._**

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon of Camelot sat at his desk. He had been fretting over matters of state, and he had become engrossed and frustrated with it. Besides, it was so cold that Arthur found it quite impossible to think straight. He needed to complain to Merlin about how ridiculous some of these things were. Where was Merlin anyway? It seemed like the king had given his servant some chores that required Merlin to leave the chambers. But they shouldn't be that time consuming. It occurred to Arthur that his boots were in dire need of a good polishing. Arthur resolved to order Merlin polish all his boots when that lazy servant finally came back. Except for the pair that was on his feet. There was no way Arthur was going to take his boots off right now; it was too <em>cold. <em>Was that fire getting a bit low? Arthur rolled his eyes. No wonder it was cold in here. And to make matters worse, there was no fire wood near by to fix this. Arthur was going have a long conversation with Merlin about this.

At long last Arthur heard his chamber door open. When Arthur looked up he felt his jaw drop. Merlin was soaking wet.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded, he didn't know if he should be angry or concerned.

"I don't know what came over me," Merlin muttered dazedly as he shook with the cold. "I was struck with a sudden fear that it was going to be gone when the sun came out. So you see, I had to stop and play with it."

"What?" Arthur furrowed his brow. "Merlin, this isn't playtime... What were you playing with? And why are you all wet?"

"The snow," Merlin chattered.

"Merlin, listen to me very carefully." Arthur said threateningly. "You are going back down to Gaius. Then you will get into some dry clothes. And come right back here. Also you will stay out of the snow. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Because if I hear that you have so much as stuck your toe in the snow... I will make you take another set of lessons from George."

"Arthur don't you think that is a bit," Merlin paused, "extreme?"

"Nope," Arthur replied firmly, "By the way, _Mer_lin, if you're sick tomorrow. You will still be working."

Arthur smiled tersely as Merlin shot him an indignant look. He didn't know if he would actually carry out that threat. But it will teach Merlin not pull stupid stunts to avoid work.

Little did either man know that there were menaces roaming around Camelot and brandishing an out-of-character stick.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, before you make fun of us, realize that we live in the southern U.S. We are lucky to get half an inch of snow for half a day in an entire year. The snow really does melt when the sun rises! We have to play with it while we can.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Morgana

Morgana sat in her hovel plotting to take over Camelot. She felt rather of proud of her shiny new elaborate plans. No one would stop her this time.

Then something happened that drove any scheming out of her mind. She was struck by a desire to bake cookies. Well, more of a desire to eat cookies. She didn't necessary need to make them in order to eat them. However, if someone else made the cookies, she wouldn't be able to eat the cookie dough. That wasn't acceptable at all.

After making the batter and eating half of it, Morgana finally began roasting the cookies in a pan over the fire. Then she began enjoying them in their cooked form. After eating her third - or maybe fourth - cookie she decided that she should probably share a cookie or two. Morgana, munching as she went, gathered up the goodies and headed to Camelot.

When she got to Camelot, for some reason, no one wanted any of her cookies. Well, it was their loss. More for her! She was fine until she was arrested. She couldn't understand why they were accusing of poisoning her precious cookies. If she poisoned them, then she couldn't eat them. Granted, she had a bit of a stomach ache. But it was worth it!

Several hours later, Morgana, still nursing a stomach ache, sat in her cell. She wondered what had possessed her to try feeding Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, or Gaius perfectly harmless cookies. Nauseated, Morgana rolled over on her side. Maybe those cookies weren't so harmless.


End file.
